Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 3 = 5$
Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(10x + 3) - 3 = 5 - 3$ $10x = 2$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{2}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{5}$